The Betrayal
by AzazeDoesFanfic
Summary: Gumball and Darwin pranked Lexy a while back, and she's going to try to get her revenge. Lexy teams up with Masami, but the cloud might have other intentions.


**The intensity rises, as I make more fictions,**

 **Please be aware of the consequences of hearing out my diction,**

 **I hope you like this one as much as the others,**

 **All my fanfiction sisters and brothers,**

 **People are wondering,**

 **Why I don't upload as often,**

 **I do,**

 **But I just don't soften,**

 **The content in the stories,**

 **Presented in all their glory,**

 **I was working one ones rated M,**

 **But that isn't a problem (I hope) ;)**

 **This is rated T for Terrifying, so be ready to get hit by some relatively mature content.**

 **Roses are red,**

 **Violets are blue,**

 **I don't own the Amazing World of Gumball,**

 **Neither do you.**

 **All rights reserved to lexboss for the OC of Lexy,**

 **And I hope you enjoy,**

 **Hearts From Azaze**

 **(READ THE OTHERS BEFORE COMING TO THIS ONE)**

 **(you have been warned)**

 ***Epic Transition***

The Betrayal

Settings: School, Watterson house

Main Characters: Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Carrie

Minor Characters: Masami, Principal Brown

It was a normal class in Elmore. Ms. Simian was watching the kids take their quiz. Gumball was very confused with his test. Darwin knew exactly what he was doing, though. He was prepared, because he played attention in class. Just as he was about to write his last sentence, they heard the loudspeakers. Gumball and Darwin, come to the principal's office. The Principal was furry brown, and peered at the two troublemakers with his large glasses.

"I'm calling you in on some trouble. Some students were worried about and for you two, last week. They thought you and two other classmates acted, sleepy, zombie-like, maybe even confused or… drunk." Principal Brown explained.

Gumball and Darwin started sweating, and Gumball took the floor to explain. But as he did Darwin stopped him. Darwin knew from enough experience Gumball was going to mess this up. Darwin started explaining.

"Principal Brown, it was very late that night, and we stayed up to nine o'clock after going to the mall. Gumball feel asleep, and I walked them both back to their houses, them half asleep. This must have tired them out, see." Darwin explained lightly.

He didn't even stutter. Gumball gave his brother a look of pride, and Darwin winked back at him, out of Principal Brown's eyesight.

"Hmm. I see," Principal Brown thought out loud. "Did you perhaps do anything with them before they got tired?"

This question made the boys blush deep red, and Principal Brown's question was directed towards alcohol.

"I just- realized what I said, please leave, before I embarrass myself more." Principal Brown corrected himself, showing them to the door. Just as he let them out of their office, the lunch bell rang. Darwin and Gumball directed themselves to the cafeteria, not the classroom, as the lunch rush came. They were swept away by the children, but in time got their lunch and sat with their girlfriends.

"What was that all about," Carrie asked. The boys told them the short version, and finished it off with Principal Brown's awkward comment.

"Did he really say that?" Penny asked, blushing.

"Wait, did he buy it?" Carrie asked as well. After Darwin told them he did, they were astonished.

"Dude, I'm so proud of you. That was a good lie." Gumball prided his brother. Lexy came and sat at their table, so they cut the conversation.

"What was the principal calling you up about this time?" Lexy asked, making both of them seem mischievous.

"Principal just called us in." Gumball replied, scarcely.

"What did you do this time?" Lexy asked Gumball and Darwin. Lexy scratched her right arm.

"He thought we drank alcohol!" Darwin replied.

"You drank alcohol?!" Lexy asked, like she was pleading information.

"No, course not." Darwin replied, but no one questioned why he was lying to his own sister.

"Cool, see you guys-" Lexy said, quick to end the conversation, and walked back to her place among the gossip girls.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Gumball asked his brother, noticing his unsteadiness.

"Just watch her." Darwin replied, shushing his brother. As they watched, Lexy rolled up her sleeve, and Masami took a device that looked like some audio microphone. Gumball, Penny, and Carrie gasped lightly.

Gumball asked Darwin, "Dude, how did you know?"

"Remember last week, where we pranked her with the hot sauce in the spaghetti?" Darwin responded. "She hadn't got us back yet, and she never gets itchy, she always has a shower before school! Didn't you see her scratching her arm, like it was her job. She got that audio- thing taped onto her arm. I think Masami is behind this too." Darwin finished.

"Well we can't let them know we know that they are trying to backstab us with Lexy. Just don't say anything suspicious or swear around her." Gumball briefly said. They heard the playground bell, and they were let out.

Darwin knew that he wasn't supposed to say anything suspicious to anybody, but he was stopped by the group of girls.

"H-Hi?" Darwin tried. Then walked away from the group of girls, who were slowly rotating towards him.

"Darwin is going to be the easiest to come across." Masami whispered to her friends. They watched the boy, as he went over to Banana Joe and Tobias, talking to Gumball. The cloud stared, heartbroken at the young fish boy. She remembered how he almost kissed her in the Treehouse, even though she was giving him a hard time. She was a jerk to him, but she wish she could redo that day. Just the way she wanted.

"Hey dude, what's up," Gumball asked Darwin as he walked over. Darwin had a troubled smile on his face.

"What's wrong, buddy." Gumball asked.

"Sorry dude, I'm just really stressed right now." Darwin answered. Penny and Carrie walked over to the group of girls, who seemed to be looking at Darwin.

"Hey girls," Penny said, a little confused.

"What are you… doing?" Carrie asked, a little annoyed for them staring at her boyfriend.

"Something bothering you guys?" Carrie asked, just to make sure.

"Oh we're fine," Teri answered for the group.

"Sorry about that, how you doing, Penny, Carrie…" Masami said, pausing on Carrie's name for a little longer.

"Fine," Penny said. "You guys wanna hang out today?" Penny asked.

"Actually, Penny, we can't, Me and the girls need to study after school." Lexy said. "Actually Darwin said he was going to study with us-" Lexy said, and a wave of agreeing came over the group of girls.

"That's strange. Usually on Tuesday's me and Darwin hang out." Carrie stated, staring in Lexy's direction.

The group of girls let out a nervous laugh, except for Lexy, who stood her ground and replied with a sinister smile, "Don't worry, I'm absolutely sure."

"Well, I'm gonna go arrange something with him then-" Carrie stated, as she floated in that direction.

"Oh c'mon Carrie, let's do something without boys for one period, Carrie," Masami said blandly.

"Well, I guess, I could take a little break from Darwin…" Carrie said, floating back to the group while blushing. Masami was trying to be as calm as possible, but she wanted Darwin too badly, and she wanted to break them up, so when Darwin is depressed, he will give in to her. Masami knows she has to be patient, but still has to make Carrie mad at him, and thanks to Lexy, Masami had the perfect idea. As she thought this the end of school bell rang out. It was time.

As everybody walked outside the school, Darwin walked out with Carrie.

"Sorry, Darwin, I just thought that you were going to study with the girls. Carrie apologized.

"And miss a day with you?" Darwin said making Carrie blush. "Oh, give me a minute, just need to go to the bathroom." Darwin said, going back in the school. As Darwin returned outside of the bathroom, he was pushed into a different classroom, and knocked out, by someone.

"Sorry Darwin, we just need answers" He could hear Lexy's voice say.

"Lexy, can you untie me?" Darwin realized he was tied to a chair.

"No can do, Darwin" Lexy's voice replied, "This is revenge"

"You guys do know I can see through the blindfold right?" Darwin commented.

"Ugh, I told you not to use that material" Lexy's voice was loud. Darwin realized there was somebody else in the school, otherwise Lexy wouldn't have said that.

"Yo, if you could release me, I have to get back to something important." Darwin persuaded casually.

"Just wait," Lexy said. Darwin heard someone sigh behind him, and tried to turn, but he was tied to the chair.

"Breath out," Lexy commanded. Darwin was about to refuse, but realized it would do no good. So he breathed out, and Lexy took calculations. "All clear of any bacteria, and a trace of mouthwash." Lexy said aloud, like she was some sort of dentist.

"Thank you, I try," Darwin responded to Lexy. "And Lexy, just so you know, you and whoever is behind me. You guys are unlucky as hell."

"Whatever, dude, just get out of here," Lexy replied.

"I'm tied to the chair." Darwin reminded her.

"You'll find your way out." Lexy answered as her and some other footsteps walk out of the room.

"Damn it, I need help." Darwin said out loud.

Carrie waited for at least 15 minutes for Darwin. She sighed, knowing her boyfriend ditched her, and floated away from school, crying to herself a little bit. She then floated back home, and went to her room to play video games and check Elmore plus… Alone. Gumball was back at the house when his mother came home.

"Where is your brother Gumball?" Nicole asked.

"Probably sleeping over at Carrie's house again." Gumball answered her bluntly, staring at the TV.

"Well give him a call, won't you?" Nicole responded.

"Fine…" Gumball said before going to his room and calling him. Darwin could hear his phone ringing, and knew it was in his shoe. He tried reaching for his shoes, but had an idea. He took his shoe off, then grabbed his phone, and clicked where he thought the answer button was.

He hears Gumball on the phone, and then says calmly, "Hey Gumball, I'm tied to a chair in the library, could you come help me escape?"

"Oh-Kay? Coming I guess…" Gumball responded awkwardly. When Gumball arrived, Darwin's screaming was the first thing he heard.

"Chill, chill, I'm here-" Gumball said to Darwin over his yelling. "What happened, dude?" Gumball asked, cutting the ropes with his claws. But Darwin wouldn't respond. The only thing he cared about right now was Carrie. Darwin thought of how angry with him, she must be, and he didn't know how he would explain this to her, without it seeming like lying. Right as soon as Darwin got out, he took his phone, called Carrie instantly, and she picked up the phone.

Darwin was trying to explain, but before he could finish his first sentence, Carrie said through tears, but calmly at the same time, "It's ok Darwin. I understand- it's over." before hanging up, leaving Darwin with a heart broken.

Then Darwin walked out of the school, and walked back home, without saying anything. As soon as he got home, he went to his bowl, and sat there, didn't eat dinner, didn't go to sleep. Didn't eat breakfast the next day. The whole time, Gumball tried to comfort him, but nothing worked. He went to school, like normal, but didn't say anything on the bus that day. Carrie acted the exact same way.

"Dude, go tell her this is all a misunderstanding." Gumball prompted Darwin.

"I-I don't know Gumball. I really don't think I can." Darwin replied. "I just don't feel like me today…" They were having the discussion as Penny got on the bus, and walked over to where Carrie was sitting.

"Hey Carrie." Penny said, the ghost looking out the window. "Is something wrong, Carrie?"

"Well, me and Darwin broke up, and-" Carrie was saying before getting cut off by Penny.

"What?! Why?" Carrie didn't know how to respond. She had done so much with him. She didn't know what came over her. As she was thinking, Lexy got on the bus, and sat in the seat across from Darwin.

"Hey guys-" Lexy started, but Gumball interrupted her. "Where were you? Mom was worried sick!"

"Chill, just at a friend's house," Lexy explained. "Wait, why is Darwin like that?"

"Well it's been hard for him, because he and Carrie broke up-" is all he got to say, before his twin sister interrupted him.

"What?!" Lexy shouted. "Why?"

"You'll never believe this, somebody tied him up in a chair, and that made it seem like he was ditching Carrie, so she dumped him! Crazy right!" Gumball explained. After every word Lexy heard, she grew more and more guilty.

Knowing she was the culprit, and knowing Darwin knew, made her feel so much worse. "Darwin, I-"

"It's okay," Darwin responded. And when the bus pulled up to the school, Darwin walked towards it, with as much depression as he had got on the bus with.

"I-I didn't know…" Lexy finished, a little too late, as everyone had already got off the bus.

During first period, Lexy didn't raise her hand once at all the sadness in the room. The only person that seemed happy was Masami, and she couldn't lighten the mood. Lexy knew Masami was disappointed with her, after they checked Darwin's breath, and couldn't find a single trace of alcohol. She was dumbfounded that her brothers didn't lie to get out of the principal's office. During lunch, Lexy decided to do something about it.

Lexy knew she had to make things right. She walked up to Masami, and explained the situation. "Masami, by doing the alcohol test, both Darwin and Carrie broke up, and well I can't bear that guilt. I need to talk to Carrie about it."

"What? This is exactly what I wanted!" Masami exclaimed. "Darwin and Carrie break up, and I get Darwin!"

"Wait, so this wasn't for my revenge?" Lexy asked.

"Of course not, you're a Watterson." Lexy was angered at this comment from Masami.

Penny backed her up, "Hey what's wrong with Watterson's?" Penny questioned her. Carrie watched all of this, slightly confused, and met Darwin's eye on the way, and blushed looking down. They were sitting at opposite ends of the tables, and caught eyes again, for another few seconds, before Carrie looked away, and Darwin looked down.

Darwin knew he had to say something to Carrie. But what if she refused to talk with him, what if he did something stupid and blew it. At every one of these thoughts, Darwin's depression rose, and his face fell. Lexy and Penny were still arguing with Masami.

"Whatever," Lexy said, "I'm just going to tell her myself."

"Don't you dare," Masami warned, while lightning flashed around her. With this, Lexy ran straight at her tackling her, and the rest of the girls all fell, and joined the dogfight. All the other students watched in terror as their classmates ripped each other apart. You could hear hundreds of swears as all the girls in the building joined in, kicking and punching whatever possible. After being fed up with it, Carrie possessed Masami, and made her slap herself so hard, A sonic boom went over the rest of the brawlers.

"STOP!" Carrie said. "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Carrie shouted with all her rage. Everyone was speechless. Carrie never raised her voice that high, and the whole school was basically looking at her.

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING?" Carrie repeated, in the same tone. Lexy was the first to speak up.

"C-Carrie… I'm sorry," she said holding back tears in front of the whole school. "I wanted my revenge on Darwin, so I tied him to a chair, but I didn't know you were going on a date, and I made a mess of everything." She started crying, weeping on the floor, but Carrie stopped her and they hugged.

"Look, look, I forgive you, it was my fault for not looking out for him, and you didn't know. I overreacted at getting ditched…" Carrie started crying too, and started walking towards her ex-boyfriend, who had his arms extended to her, ready to embrace a hug.

"And I'm sorry, Darwin, for ever doubting you," She said with tears, hugging him. "Shh, shh," Darwin whispered in a calming voice, "I love you too much to care."

*End*

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Another one down for the count,**

 **Don't you scream, Don't you shout,**

 **Wouldn't have made since if you didn't read the prequel,**

 **But I hope you enjoyed anyway,**

 **Lovey dovey ending,**

 **I'm a sucker for them,**

 **But I hope you understand,**

 **Why I'm making this poem.**

 **Hearts From Azaze,**

 **Thanks for support,**

 ***Epic Transition!***


End file.
